Honey
Honey is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Honey is a character who appeared in both Ultramix and Universe series alongside B, she becomes a playable character starting Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 until Dance Dance Revolution UNIVERSE 2. Personality Appearance She appears to have a shoulder length light blonde hair while wearing her black bonnet hat and brown eyes. In her debut appearance in Ultramix 3, she wears only a white openly buttoned shirt with black bra underneath, black jogging pants with white thick lines in the waist and black and white sneakers. She also wears a black choker on her neck. She also has three outfits throughout the game with the exception of Disco, Lady, Rage and Emi had minor changes to their primary outfits similar to DDR EXTREME 2/STRIKE. Her second outfit is a western style burnt orange leather jacket with a zebra tube top, blue very short shorts with brown chaps and brown sneakers. She also wears a western style necklace and a brown knitted hat and her hair is platinum blonde. Her third outfit is altered version of her primary outfit which is a red openly buttoned shirt with a black sports bra underneath, red short shorts with white thick line in the waist, black baggy socks and her black and white sneakers from her primary outfit. Her hair is light violet and wears a red and black bandanna with a pirate design in each side of her bandanna. Her fourth and last outfit is similar to her second outfit with minor changes her burnt orange leather jacket has gray silver linings in each sleeves and her brown sneakers has a blue design. She also wears silver bracelets in both of her wrist. In Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4, Honey finally cut her hair short dyes her hair to pink similar to Lady's and wears a revealing primary outfit. She wears a light pink short sleeve see through midriff with a pink bikini top underneath, salmon pink denim short shorts with a pink string bikini underneath, white socks and brown shoes. Honey has three outfits when she was chosen. Her second outfit is a sleeveless camoflauge midriff, hipster camoflauge shorts, knee-high camoflauge socks and brown shoes. Her third outfit is a sleeveless black high-neck party top with a flame designs and she is shown to be backless, black slacks with flame designs in the edge of her slacks and black sneakers. She also wears two black bracelets in both of her wrist and her hair is light purple. Her fourth and last outfit is a white and pink futuristic top with diamond design to show her cleavage, matching white and pink hipster futuristic pants, light pink socks with buttons in each side and black sneakers. Her hair is now blonde. Trivia *Honey is the second character to change her hair color from blond to pink. The first is Lady. *She and Dread-Snake shared their dislike of Rollercoasters. *She is the first female Irish character in the series as Dread Snake, Spike, and Bus are well known British characters in the series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters